Chapter 1/Stepping aboard ship
(Federation space, Earth orbit) Starbase One is floating above the planet as shuttles are going to and from the base. (Starbase One, observation area) Typhuss is looking at the Defiant as she's getting repaired after a brief skirmish along the Klingon neutral zone when his brother in law walks up. Typhuss I've got the damage report from Commander Geller here if you wanna see it John says as he joins Typhuss looking at the ship being repaired. Typhuss takes the padd and looks at the damage report. And also the causality list from Doctor O'Neill we've lost four crewmen with radiation exposure and four are unaccounted for probably when deck six lost atmosphere John says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at the ship next to the Defiant. So that's the Arella huh? John asked at he looked at the ship. Yeah it is says Typhuss as he looks a John. He looks at Typhuss. Wonder who they're going to have command her John says as he's looking at the ship. Then Paige walked up. Hello, boys Paige says as she looks at her brother and husband. Hi Paige says Typhuss as he hugs his sister. Hey sweetie John says as he kisses his wife. I was just coming onto the starbase to take command of that ship right next to your ship Paige says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. John and Typhuss are surprised that she was able to get promoted to Captain when Admiral Daniel Wainwright walks over to them. Captains, Commander Admiral Wainwright says as he looks at them. Admiral Commander Martin says as he shook the Admiral's hand. Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Wainwright. Sorry for interrupting what you three were doing but I need to talk to Captain Martin alone Admiral Wainwright says as he looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Of course sir says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Wainwright. Typhuss and John leaves. So, Admiral what is so important to have them leave Paige says as she looks at Admiral Wainwright. He smiles a bit. We lost contact with our survey team on Ditoma III Admiral Wainwright says as he looks at Captain Martin. She's shocked by this. I understand someone was onboard the Quintullis? Admiral Wainwright says as he looks at her. She nods. My sister Piper she's a Commodore Paige says as she looks at the Admiral. He nods. We don't know what's going on but we're dispatching the Arella to the area to investigate your mission is to determine if the Klingons are indeed setting up an outpost there, and we'll send additional ships to the area as support if you need it Captain Admiral Wainwright says as he looks at her and leaves. (Docking port 2) Both John and Typhuss give Paige a send off. So, guess I'm off on my first mission Paige says as she looks at her brother and husband. You will do fine Paige says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. She smiles and hugs Typhuss. I'll see you boys in a few months Paige says as she looks at her brother and husband. All right, go save the universe says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. She nods and kisses John and walks into the port and heads to her ship. Should we be worried Typhuss? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. John stop, Paige is a trained Starfleet officer and not a cadet anymore she knows what she is doing says Typhuss as he looks at John.